


Bittersweet Scents

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Ruby's favourite scent is also her most hated scent.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag 7 - cinnamon as requested by fresh_brainss.





	

Ruby really loves the scent of cinnamon.

Ever since Emma had prompted her and Mary Margaret to go on a date, she had loved the scent, melding so wonderfully with the natural scent of Mary Margaret.

The school teacher claims to only imbibe cinnamon on top of her hot cacao, but Ruby can smell it all over her. Or maybe it’s her imagination.

But of course, David Nolan had to awaken from his coma.

But of course, Henry had somehow managed to convince Mary Margaret that she and David were destined for each other, allegedly already married.

But of course, Mary Margaret would awkwardly attempt to break up with her, so of course Ruby shakes off the despair and chuckles at Mary Margaret.

‘I knew this was just a phase for you. It was just a bit of fun right?’

Mary Margaret’s so relieved that the break up was so easy, she doesn’t notice how flat Ruby’s laugh sounds.

Snow White never realises that her best friend hand washes her pillow with cinnamon just so she has something to remind her of her greatest love.

Correction: her greatest hurt.


End file.
